


With All My Heart.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter wants one thing with all his heart. Severus Snape is more than a bit surprised to discover what it is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	With All My Heart.

**Title** : _**With All My Heart.**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 398: Heart to heart.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Harry Potter wants one thing with all his heart. Severus Snape is more than a bit surprised to discover what it is...

**A/N:** Now you can download this story on PDF format at [rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=263&key=PEKELEKE90305f62b475e20f3c490beff8f985ad)

_**With All My Heart.** _

  
Severus blushed with embarrassment under Potter's scrutiny, realizing that the upcoming heart-to-heart was unavoidable.  
  
“So... you're either gay and dislike viking-style sex-gods, or straight and totally horrified by what happened back there. Which is it, Snape?”  
  
“That's none of your business.”

“I just saved you from...”

“I had everything under control.”

“He kissed you forcibly. He'd have...”

“Lost his balls. I'm not a bloody princess, Potter!”

“I'm glad you aren't.”

Severus frowned.  
“I don't understand.”

Potter smiled lopsidedly:  
“I'm desperately hoping that my prince-in-distress is in need of an old, battered hero.”

“You want... me?”

“With all my heart, Severus.”

 


End file.
